The Squirrel, The Skunk, and The Bunny
by Lightning88
Summary: Nutty has a secret posession he's been hiding from everyone for two years. However, when Petunia finds out about it, she is quick to regret it. I know, it's a bad description but I'm new at this. My first HTF story. Nutty x Petunia
1. Nutty's Secret

Thanks for clicking on this story! Anyway, this is my first _Happy Tree Friends_ story I've ever written. It was inspired from an idea between me and one of my friends. Well, I really hope you enjoy the story! I may continue writing more of these in the near future.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Happy Tree Friends_ or any of the characters in this chapter. It'd be really cool if I did, but I don't and it's never going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like it was just any other day in Happy Tree Land. It was sunny outside and everyone was out and about. And surprisingly, no one had yet to die. So all and all, it was a great day to be a Happy Tree Friend.

It seemed like everyone was also dating nowadays. Flaky and Toothy were together and so were Flippy and Giggles. Nutty and Petunia had just recently started dating. She had recently just broken up with Cuddles since he was quite abusive to her. And Nutty, who was now trying to control his sugar addiction, had seen this and wanted to be the best he could be to poor Petunia.

"So Nutty," started Petunia. "What's it like over at your house?"

"It's, well, not the best," said Nutty. "Your house is much better."

"Really? Why?" asked Petunia. "Do you not want me to see it because it's messy or something? I have medicine for the OCD you know."

"No, no. It's not that," said Nutty.

"Then what is it?" asked Petunia. "You can tell me."

"Let's just say it's something I wish I didn't even know about," said Nutty.

"What do you mean?" asked Petunia, a bit skeptical. "Are you hiding something?"

"I guess in a way I am," said Nutty. "But I have my reasons."

"Oh yeah?" asked Petunia. "And what reasons may those be?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Nutty.

"Yes, I do," said Petunia.

"Well, I still don't know…" said Nutty.

"Why won't you just tell me?" asked Petunia.

"Okay, okay. If you really want to know what's going on, you can come over and see," said Nutty.

"Thanks, Nutty," said Petunia, giving him a hug.

"I just hope you don't get too scared or anything," said Nutty.

"Scared? What's there to be scared of? Candy wrappers?" asked Petunia.

"Well, you'll soon enough find out," said Nutty.

"Let's go over and see what it is," said Petunia.

"Alright," said Nutty, a bit cautiously.

They then left for Nutty's house. Once they arrived, they both stepped inside the entrance foyer.

"Nice place," said Petunia.

"Thanks," said Nutty.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" asked Petunia.

"Follow me," said Nutty.

He then lead her over to another area of the house…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... What could Nutty possibly be hiding from Petunia? You'll have to wait for chapter two to find out!


	2. The Secret of the Room

When they arrived to the other part of the house, they both stood right outside a closed door. The door was of course locked.

"So what's in there exactly?" asked Petunia.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" asked Nutty.

"Of course I'm sure," said Petunia. "What's in there?"

"Well, here's the thing," Nutty started. "You know how I bought this house a couple of years ago, right?"

"Yeah," Petunia nodded.

"Well, when I moved in, I noticed there was something odd about that room," Nutty explained. "I decided to go in and take a look for myself to see what was going on."

"What happened?" asked Petunia.

"You will never believe what I saw in there," said Nutty. "It was the most horrible sight imaginable."

"What was it?" asked Petunia.

"A bunny," said Nutty.

"A bunny?" Petunia skeptically repeated.

"Don't get me wrong," said Nutty. "It wasn't just any bunny. It's a demonic bunny."

"What do you mean?" asked Petunia.

"Well, that's what it looked like," said Nutty. "And it's still in there, too."

"How can it still be alive without food or water for two years?" asked Petunia.

"I have no idea," said Nutty. "But this isn't your normal bunny. It has fangs for teeth like a vampire, it has black fur and blood-shot eyes, and it's huge."

"Okay, now I know you're just pulling my leg," said Petunia.

"Do you really think I'd be making this up?" asked Nutty.

"Yes," said Petunia, rather bluntly.

"Well, trust me, I'm not," said Nutty. "And it makes all these creepy noises, too. It does these really weird clicking sounds and it almost sounds like it's howling sometimes, too."

"It's not making any noise right now," said Petunia.

"That's because he mainly does so at night," said Nutty. "It gets really creepy."

"So can I see him?" asked Petunia.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," said Nutty. "He could kill you instantly!"

"I've been killed a billion times," said Petunia. "It's not like I'm not used to it by now."

"Yeah, I know," said Nutty. "But there will be one day sooner or later where we don't just come back to life."

"I don't think that'll happen for a while," said Petunia. "So can I see him or what?"

"I'll tell you what," said Nutty. "I actually have a picture of him here."

"When did you take it?" asked Petunia.

"Two years ago," said Nutty. "I was taking pictures around the house and when I went in there, I saw him and took a picture out of fear."

Nutty then handed her the photograph.

"Wow, that is creepy," said Petunia, looking at the picture. "But I thought he was bigger than this."

"He is," said Nutty. "I'm sure he's gotten bigger over the years. You can tell when he slams himself against the door and walls, trying to escape."

Just then, Petunia knocked on the door. The bunny heard it and immediately threw himself against it, causing a loud crash.

"Petunia! What are you doing?!" Nutty asked, shocked.

She knocked on the door again without answering him.

"Petunia! Stop!" said Nutty.

Just then, Petunia reached for the door knob…


	3. Catching Up

Chapter three is here! Will Petunia be successful over Nutty this time? There's only one way to find out!

Disclaimer: I still don't own _Happy Tree Friends_...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, as Petunia reached for the doorknob, Nutty stopped her.

"Petunia! Why are you doing this?!" asked Nutty.

Petunia didn't respond and once again tried opening the door. But this time, Nutty pulled her away to a nearby room and sat her down on a chair.

"Petunia, what's wrong with you?" asked Nutty.

"I'm fine," said Petunia, with a tranced look on her face.

"I told you that I don't want that bunny to leave the room," said Nutty. "I told you plenty of times. Why are you suddenly going against my word?"

Petunia once again said nothing and went back over to the room. However, this time, much to Nutty's dismay, she was successfully able to open the door.

However, her success didn't last too long. Nutty immediately came over and closed the door.

"I saw it!" said Petunia. "I saw the bunny!"

"There. Now you've seen it," said Nutty. "Now do you see why I don't want it roaming around?"

"It needs to be free," said Petunia.

"What? No!" said Nutty.

"I don't see why you say that," said Petunia.

"It's a demonic bunny! It needs to be killed!" said Nutty.

"That's the last thing it needs," said Petunia.

Nutty then sighed. "Come on, Petunia. Let's go to the store. Maybe going outside will do you some good."

Petunia took one last look at the door before she and Nutty headed out.

After a bit, they arrived to Target.

"So is there anything you want to get here?" asked Nutty.

"Carrots?" Petunia suggested.

"Let's look around for something else," said Nutty.

Petunia simply followed him.

Not too long later, they found Giggles looking at the magazines.

"Hey, look. It's Giggles!" said Nutty. "Hi, Giggles!"

"Hey, guys!" said Giggles. "How have you been?"

"Fine," said Petunia.

"Just 'fine'?" Giggles repeated.

Petunia gave her a slight nod.

"…Is everything okay?" asked Giggles.

"Well, things have been kind of strange lately, but that's nothing ordinary," said Nutty.

"True," said Giggles. "So what's been happening?"

"Oh, Petunia found out about this demonic bunny living in one of the rooms in my house and she thinks the thing should be set free and stuff," Nutty explained.

"Petunia, no offense, but if it's a 'demonic bunny', that's kind of stupid of you to think that it should be set free," said Giggles, quite bluntly. "Why do you think it should be free?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Nutty.

"Let me talk to her about this," said Giggles. "I'm her best friend."

"Good luck," said Nutty, leaving them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four is coming soon! Oh, and if you could take just a little bit of your time to write me a review, I'd really appreciate it!


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry about this everyone, but I will not be able to continue this story. I just have too much going on (While I have the weirdest school situation ever, I've also been busy making a lot of HTF videos on YouTube (I'm Jaguar122888 on there) and I've been busy with my friends a lot lately as well. And pretty soon, I have a lot of travelling coming up. I already have to close down my own forum from how busy I've been lately, too. I hope you're able to understand. I'm sorry I wasn't able to progress more than three chapters. Well, I'll leave it up to you to finish this story off if you want. I will say one thing though about it: the demonic bunny hypnotizes Petunia into wanting to save it. So hopefully you'll be able to go from there. Once again, I'm really absolutely sorry about this. And I'm also sorry I wasn't able to get back to you sooner. Thanks to everyone who commented and favored!


End file.
